


Lovers Now and Forever

by lanibb2013



Category: A-Team (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 09:46:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanibb2013/pseuds/lanibb2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Hannibal is worried about his lover, finds out why and is determined to make it up to him no matter what.</p>
<p>Warnings: M/M relationship and mild sexual discriptions</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovers Now and Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: I don’t own the A-Team. I just like to write stories about them.
> 
> Another one of my earlier stories.

The A-Team was just finishing up a case and getting ready to go back to LA for a little rest before they took another case. Hannibal was worried about Murdock because the younger man had not been himself lately and he had been depressed. He was wondering if starting the sexual relationship he had with Murdock was the wrong thing for the pilot’s mental health. He would break it off with his partner if it would help him but he didn’t want to break his lover’s heart unless there wasn’t any alternative. He lit a cigar and walked over where Murdock was sitting by the lake and sat down next to him. He asked, “Murdock? What’s wrong?”

Murdock just went over to sit by the lake because Hannibal was busy wrapping up the case. The older man hadn’t been to visit him hardly at all when they started their relationship. He understood why but knew if Hannibal wanted to see him badly enough he would manage it somehow. He was beginning to wonder if he had done something wrong that Hannibal didn’t like and now the older man didn’t want to spend time with him or be his lover anymore. He heard Hannibal’s question and replied, “Did I do something wrong, Hannibal?”

Hannibal replied, “What would make you ask a question like that?”

Murdock sighed and replied, “Because before we started this affair you visited and called me more then you do now. I thought I said or did something wrong to make you not want to be around me anymore.”

Hannibal replied, “Of course you didn’t.”

Murdock asked, “Is it me? Am I not attractive to you anymore or is the sex? What about…”

At that Hannibal just covered Murdock’s mouth gently with his hand and replied, “No. It’s not you. I still find you very attractive and believe me you are wonderful in bed. I’m sorry, Murdock. I’m doing the same damn thing to you that I did to Maggie. I show up whenever the hell I want to and expect that to be good enough. I keep forgetting how much that hurts you. I’ll try to spend more time with you from now on. Please believe when I tell you I love you very very much even though I don’t always show it.” He got a nod and a sad smile from the pilot. The younger moved closer to him and cuddled up to him. He held the pilot close and rested his head against Murdock’s balding head. 

After a while Hannibal’s back and legs were beginning to ache so he had to stand up. He let Murdock help him and then walked to the van with the younger man’s arm around his back and head resting on his shoulder as they walked. He was going to spend some time with Murdock even if it killed him. As they got close to the van they heard sirens and immediately both of them split up and jumped in the van with BA and Face close behind them. 

When BA finally lost Decker and his Decker bugs they decided to take an alternate route home to try and throw Decker off their trail. Hannibal watched Murdock staring at the wall of the van and sighed. He just smoked his cigar in silence and waited until they got back to LA. When they did BA was going drop Murdock off at the VA when Hannibal said, “Murdock’s not going back to the VA for a while, BA. He’s staying with me at my place.” He saw Murdock’s face brighten up slightly at that. When he was dropped off at his place with Murdock he got Murdock settled and went to check some things. When he came back he asked the younger man if he needed or wanted anything.

Murdock just simply replied, “You, Hannibal. I need you.” 

Hannibal sat on the couch next to the pilot and pulled the younger man close and held him. Murdock head was on his chest and he felt his shirt getting wet. He knew Murdock was silently crying and just comforted him as best as he could until it was over. He kissed the top of the younger man’s head and whispered, “God, Murdock. I don’t know why I didn’t see how much I was hurting you. I never was good at showing and expressing my emotions.” 

After a while Murdock pulled away slightly and raised his head up. He gently kissed the older man’s lips to tell him he was forgiven. Eventually it turned into a passionate kiss and embrace. He helped Hannibal move so that the older man was underneath him lying on the couch. He found it a little odd that Hannibal let him do it because the older man was the one who controlled their lovemaking all the time but now Hannibal gave him control. 

Hannibal wanted to do anything he could to make his lover happy so when Murdock helped him lay back on the couch he decided for the first time to let Murdock control their lovemaking even if Murdock wanted to enter him. Until now he had never even thought about letting Murdock enter him but he knew that Murdock would try to make it as painless as possible. 

As their lovemaking became more frenzied Murdock got off of Hannibal and helped the older man up so they could go to the bedroom. When they got there they took each other’s clothes off as quickly as they could without tearing them up and then they fell on the bed together. They rubbed their bodies against each other until they came with gasps and spurts against each other’s bellies. 

After they had gotten their senses back they went and took a shower and while they were in there Hannibal entered Murdock and made gentle passionate love to his partner. Then after they were clean and dry again they got into bed totally naked and curled up in each other’s arms. 

Murdock said, “Hannibal? How long will you be able to love me? I don’t want to loose you but I could understand if you found some one more attractive. No matter what you choose to do I want you to know I’ll always love you.”

Hannibal pulled the pilot closer and replied, “I'll love you forever, Murdock. The only way you would loose me is if you broke it off. As long as you want me we’ll always be together.”

Murdock asked, “Always and forever?”

Hannibal chuckled and replied, “Always and forever.”

Murdock replied, “I love you, Hannibal.”

Hannibal said, “I love you too, Murdock.”

Murdock lightly kissed Hannibal on the lips and settled down with his head on his lover’s shoulder and an arm over Hannibal’s belly. He then put a leg over Hannibal’s and felt the older man wrap an arm around him after he had gotten comfortable. He soon felt Hannibal’s breathing get deeper and soon followed the older man into a peaceful sleep. 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

The End


End file.
